Forgotten Have We?
by IrisWrites
Summary: Romano has had a bad day and all he wants to go home to is his spanish lover, but for the 2nd week, the man was staying at his office. He decided to drink and wakes up with a hangover and a spaniard willing to do anything to be forgiven, what will it be?
1. Chapter 1

Another incompleted spamano fic! yes sirree, i am horrible at this! But this one will only be for 2 parts i think~ um, warning, strong language for the first part, drinking, human names used, boys love, etc. you've been warned! um, review? thank you! rated m for the second part.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, ownership goes to himaruya sensei

part 1:

It was an extremely cold night as Romano headed home from work, his breaths coming out in small white clouds. Work, work, work, it was all that damn bastard cares about! Couldn't he spare a little time out of work to meet up with him? Yeah, he didn't show it that much to the Spaniard, but he wouldn't mind it if the man would be less oblivious to things sometimes. How does he even put up with him? He wonders . He better be home right now waiting for me after canceling our lunch date, he thought.  
>He slammed the door open, taking off his coat and shoes to put away. "Oi! I'm home!" he shouted out into a dark, empty house. He waited...nothing. He lets out a low growl as he trudges to the kitchen, flipping the switches on to reveal a medium size mahogany kitchen table with a note and some food on it. He pulled out a chair to sit down and read the note. After a few minutes, he crumpled up the paper into a ball and tosses it at the trashcan with agitation. It's been the second week since the Spanish bastard decided sleeping at his office was way better than sleeping at home with Romano.<br>He wasn't in the best of mood to have this considering his boss decided to double his shift, his lunch date with his so call boyfriend was canceled, and now his boyfriend was nowhere in sight. None of it was going right, he didn't show it, but he was excited about today and tomorrow. It was a special day for both of them but it didn't seem to matter much to the Spaniard. "Why do I even bother?" he grumbled under his breath as he went to reheat up the food. Did the idiot even bother to remember what tomorrow was? Or was he too work consumed to even notice the signs romano was trying to send him these pass few days whenever they got the chance to see each other? He had to admit though, seeing the other man work himself to death like that worried him. They had debts and bills to pay off but they both made enough monthly to survive.  
>That's it, he wasn't going to mope around about it. He went to the cupboard where they kept all the wine and pulled out a nice Castello di Monastero Chianti Superiore, popping the cork open quickly and pouring it out onto a wine glass. Drink your sadness away, yes, sounds like a wonderful idea right now. He managed to eat most of the food with one or two glass but that wasn't going to do it for him. He discarded the glass on the sink and started to drink it from the bottle, the crimson liquid sloshing in its container as he downs it senselessly. He could hold his liquor, of course he can!<br>God was he proven wrong on that fact. Everything was a blur and the room wouldn't stop spinning for a sec even if he begged it to.  
>"what the -hic- fuck?" he asked as he tries to find his way to his bedroom.<br>"Spaaain, spain, stop -hic- the floor from moving!" he slurred, nothing making much sense anymore, "I can't get -hic- to my room -hic- like this!" To his luck, nobody was there to help him and so he had to drag his drunk ass self to bed himself, almost slipping on the stairs several times before catching himself.  
>Finally, he was able to reach his bedroom, by that time, the bottle was already finished and he fell right onto the bed, feeling dizzy and light-headed. "Urgh...why isn't he -hic- here when I need him?" he asked to nobody in particular, trying to cover the small trail of tears that were starting to form on his cheeks.<br>"stupid, stupid idiot," he muttered to himself, curling up into a ball and rocking himself to sleep.  
>By the next morning, he was shaken awake by a warm hand on his shoulder, "Roma, wake up Roma." The voice was too loud, he didn't like it, why the hell is everything so much more unbearable then it was before? Then the memories came back to him, right, he tried to forget his day by getting wasted on wine. urgh, he wasn't ever going to do it again. "Roma," the voice continued, very loudly if he may add.<br>"Shut up," he murmured into his pillows, trying to cover his ears with them.  
>"tsk, tsk, Roma drank more then he should didn't he? I made your favorite for breakfast and I have some aspirin and water if you like," the man whispered softly into his ear. Yeah, right, he ditches him the whole day yesterday and now he was trying to butter him up again? In his dreams is he going to be forgiven.<br>"piss off bastard," his muffled groan answered. He could hear the other let out a long sigh, "Are you mad about yesterday? Lo siento querido, but my boss has given me so much paperwork that I couldn't make it on time. Ah, I know! How about I bring breakfast to you si?" he asked cheerfully. It's going to take more then that Romano thought. he rolled over, covering most of his face with the blanket as he glared back at the other.  
>"don't give me your lame excuses," he grunted.<br>"But i'm not, you have to believe me roma, i would never do that to you willingly," antonio pleaded to the other, trying to get him to look him in the eyes.  
>"Shut up would you? you're being too fucking loud," he snapped back, trying to not look into the brilliant emerald green puppy eyes. Hell would he last that long looking into it.<br>"you...you won't forgive me?" the spaniard ask with a look of dismal on his face. he really was being sincere and he just wish he didn't leave romano alone like that yesterday. But romano, being the stubborn person that he is and with that hangover of his, wasn't in the mood to forgive yet...unless...  
>"What do you want me to do hm mi amor?" antonio asked, sitting down on the bedside and stroking the other's bang from his face, a little smile on his face. Romano thought about it, what did he want the spaniard to do? He could ask him for that, since they haven't done it for a long time...but, that bastard would do anything wouldn't he?<br>He mumbled something into the blanket. "Que? what was that?" antonio inquired.  
>"I said fuck me..." he said louder, but it seems not loud enough for the spaniard to hear.<br>"You'll have to speak louder roma."  
>"I said fuck me!" he shouted at the other, his face suddenly turning to a light shade of red and he ducks under the covers.<br>The spanish man stared at the mound that was romano in awe. Did his romanito just say...make love to him? Does this mean that he's been forgiven? He has to have right? or else he wouldn't let him touch him! He stroke the other's head, pulling off the cover to pull the other onto his lap, humming into his ear softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

"I said to fuck me, not hum into my ears," he told the other impatiently, a pout planted firmly on his lips. The spaniard chuckled, rubbing his shoulder gently as he planted small kisses onto the back of of his neck, "slowly chiquito, I want to make it up to you fully."  
>"Che, just get it over with already," he answered, the feeling of those warms lips on his neck made goosebumps start to appear. He wriggled around on the lap, trying to turn himself around so he was facing his lover. Once he was postion right and straddling the man, he looked at him. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green, like when the sun shines down on a field of fresh grass, his curly brown hair glowing in the light, and his lips, oh god, those soft, moist looking lips. All romano wanted to do was to attack them, invading the other's mouth with his tongue.<br>"Oh for the love of-" he said as he leaned down to take the mouth of the other, not caring to be gentle. Can you blame him? He was sex deprived, had a horrible hangover, and horny. He wrapped his around Spain's neck, threading his hand through those soft curls to pull them closer as he grinds their hips together. The spaniard's lips moved against his in sync, matching them up like puzzle pieces as their tongues danced with each other. He wasn't in the mood to fight much today so he let the bastard gain dominance over him, letting the tongue explore the inside his mouth, moving with the flow of the kiss. He never wanted it to end, the friction between their privates and the passionate kiss he had so long to taste again. If only air wasn't such a cockblocker to that. They broke away from each other panting, a single sliver of saliva connecting both of their lips as they stared at each other with lust filled eyes.  
>"Fuck," Romano murmured causing a grin to cross the spaniard's face.<br>"Gladly," Spain replied, taking his lover's lips again, laying him down onto the bed gently with him on top, the weight of both of the males on the same spot caused the mattress to sink and creak. If they both had their way this morning, it'll do a whole lot more creaking then it is now.

Romano could hear his heart thumping in his ear loudly, the blood rushing to face as the hand that was wrapped around his waist went to rub at his neck, slowly trailing down as it starts to unbutton his shirts, burying themselves under them once the job was done. Spain could feel the smooth, soft skin underneath his hand, letting his hand run over Romano's abdomen and chest, feeling the muscles twitch.

"Eres tan hermosa.," he whispered into the Italian's mouth.  
>"S-shut up." Romano blushed, turning bright red from the compliment from his lover.<br>"Mm, but you are." He pulled away from the succulent lips he was sucking with glee from and started to lead a trail of kisses down the other male's neck. He nipped and licked at the dips and crevices of Romano's neck while his hands were occupying themselves with playing with the hardened nubs, eliciting moans from the other's mouth.  
>How sensitive he was from not being touch for so long, he didn't know, but every touch was sending sparks throughout him. Goddamn those clothes that separated their hot skin from each other, he wanted them off already!<br>So while Spain was busy with his work on Romano's body, the Italian took it upon himself to remove their clothes. He fumbled with getting both of their pants to unzip, throwing them off, immediately working on the Spaniard's shirt. Successful at the removal of Spain's shirt, he let his hand roam over the toned out, tan skin, loving how it felt on his palm and against his own naked body.

A/N: Oh look who decided to stop there, whoops. I'm not trying to be a tease, I seriously am not, i just need my muse to start again. um, do you guys like it so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3:

His fingers danced from one muscle to another, appreciating every curves and crevices of the beautiful body that belongs to his lover.  
>"Heh, you grew a bit didn't you?" the spaniard teased, pinching Romano's stomach with a soft chuckle.<br>He slapped the hand away, scowling at the man, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."  
>"Don't worry Romano, I love you no matter what, tu eres mi amor, nada puede cambier eso," Spain murmured into the soft kiss he planted on his lover's lips.<br>His scowl only deepen to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face. Of course he understood what the spaniard was saying, he did manage to learn something from his Spanish lessons as a child.  
>"Smettere di dire cose del genere stupido idiota." The spaniard smiled back and nuzzled him, only able to understand little tidbits of the Italian's native tongue.<br>"Oi, weren't we in the middle of something?" Romano asked, a little irritated that their throbbing erections were forgotten. Another chuckle escaped the other's mouth before he pulled Romano down for another wet, passionate kiss as his hand crawled down between their body to take hold of their members and started to pump them.

The feeling of their hot shafts rubbing against each other sent little sparks and shivers throughout Romano's body. The friction and pressure created by the strong, calloused hand made both of them squirm and pant against each other, every pump only exciting them more. He wrapped his arms around the spaniard, bringing him closer to him so that his lips met a nicely tanned neck. He started to plant quick kisses to the warm flesh, nipping, and sucking on it to leave behind the little bruises that was sure to cover their bodies afterwards. His arms crept down to the man's lower back to cup his round, firm, and perfect ass, giving them a good squeeze for all its worth. He could hear and feel the low moan that rumbled out of the spaniard's throat, purring at the sound and drinking it up with a smirk.

"Ah, S-spain, put it in already," he said through clenched teeth, feeling not so far from his orgasm.  
>"But we haven't done it for a long time querido, I have to, ah, prepare you first," Spain answered, releasing both of their erection which was now sleek from being covered with both of their pre-cum.<br>"No lube," he muttered, becoming impatient at not being filled yet. But he knew the man was right, if they were going to have sex after awhile, they were going to do it right, or at least try.  
>"How about this then?" Spain suggested after swipping a good amount of the precum onto his fingers.<br>He stared at the almost translucent liquid that was dripping from those fingers. It wasn't exactly lubricant...but it would have to do for now.  
>"Whatever, just hurry up already...I...want you in me," muttering the last part with embarrassment.<br>"Of course mi amor," Spain replied before slicking two fingers with the liquid and aligning his fingers to the twitching hole. With a kiss to the forehead, he pushed one finger in.  
>"tch," Romano hissed as his body reacted to the foreign invasion.<br>"Sh, sh, it's alright, slowly now. Relax si?" Spain cooed to his lover, stroking his body soothingly.  
>"S-si. Just...just hurry up already." He nodded as he started to move his finger in and out slowly, feeling the tight muscle relax only a tad bit. The feeling wasn't new to Romano, but it was something that his body never seem to familiarize itself with. After several thrusts, Spain added another digit into the hole, feeling the muscles clenched again at the new addition as Romano let out a sharp grasp. He tried to distract the Italian by kissing him as he moved his fingers around, scissoring and stretching it as much as he can while trying to find that sweet, small bundle of nerves.<br>The pain started to slowly fade away into a dull pain, enough so that Romano was starting to move his body along with thrusts.  
>"You like it si?" Spain asked through their kisses.<br>"Si," Romano let out in a hoarse voice.  
>"Bueno," Spain said before suddenly removing his finger and replacing its place with something much bigger and hotter. Romano whimpered, readying himself for entry. With a nod from both side, Spain pushed through the ring of muscle quickly so not to prolong the pain. He was tight alright, not virgin tight, but but tight enough that it felt like heaven being inside of him. Romano let out a shriek, cursing under his breath at the pain while trying to hold back the tears that were waiting to fall. Why the hell did he have to be so big?<br>"Lo siento mi amor, te quiero mi dulce. Breath, try to relax yourself. I won't move until you say so okay?" Spain whispered into Romano's ear, kissing him softly in the cheeks, nose, and lips. Romano nodded, doing as the spaniard had instructed and after a few minute, he felt his body adjusting to the size. He decided to experiment with it, moving a little before giving the spaniard a nod to say that it was okay to start moving.  
>With given permission, his hand wrapped around the other's member before pulling mostly out before slamming back in, repeating the movement at a slow tempo. Romano clawed at the spainard's back as he bury his head into Spain's shoulders to muffle out his cries.<br>"Ah...god...fuck, ah, f-faster damn it," he ordered.  
>"Ah, si, ngh, whatever you want mi amor," Spain answered, complying to his lover's wish as he rock his hips against the other's body, trying to go as deep as he could to find that special spot in his lover's body, his hands hard at work pumping and stroking the harden member. It felt so great to be inside of Romano again, he felt like he was melting inside of him. After several adjustment to their position, he was able to hit that sweet spot when Romano let out another cry as his body jerked and arched.<br>"There, yes, hnn, yes, god spain," he moaned out, starting to grind and rock his body along in rhythm until they both were a mess of limbs moving against each other. The sound of moaning and skin slapping against each other filled the air until two distinct final cries could be heard, followed by a breathy "ti amo Spain" and a "te amo Romano", their essence spilling onto each other.  
>"I should go get us both clean," Spain muttered into Romano's hair as they cuddle, enjoying the nice afterglow of the sex.<br>"Eh, I wanna sleep," Romano answered, eyelids almost close and slowly drifting off to sleep.  
>The spaniard chuckled, "Mm, maybe a quick siesta first?"<br>"Si, sounds good to me."  
>"You're so cute when you're sleepy."<br>"Shut up bastard."  
>"I love you too. Feliz aniversario Roma."<br>So he did remember.

-end-

N/A: I tried ;A; I rushed it way too much, oh god /shot i'm so sorry. well, it's finally done, it took me a long time but yeah...thank you for reading!


End file.
